Theta-class T-2c Shuttle
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Theta-class T-2c Personal Transport | klasse = Shuttle | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Cygnus Spaceworks | prijs = 210.000 tot 1.000.000 Credits | lengte = 18,50 meter (lengte) 18,50 meter (hoogte) 29,30 meter (breedte) | snelheid = 2000 km/h | versnelling = 1800 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 1 tot 5 | passagiers = 16 | vrachtcapaciteit = 50 ton | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} De Theta-class T-2c Personal Transport was een model Shuttle dat in het laatste jaar van de Clone Wars en tijdens de beginjaren van het Galactic Empire werd gebruikt. Bouw & Uitzicht Cygnus Spaceworks leverde op het einde van de Clone Wars met de Theta-class één van hun eerste productielijnen af die goed in de smaak viel bij Supreme Chancellor Palpatine en het Galactic Empire. De Shuttle was snel, gemiddeld bewapend en voorzien van een ingenieus landingssysteem. Cygnus Spaceworks benadrukte trouwens dat de Theta een 'Personnel Transport' was en geen ordinaire Shuttle. Terwijl de Shuttle vloog, waren de onderste vleugels uitgeklapt en konden de Deflector Shields optimaal renderen. Tijdens het landen klapten deze vleugels naar toe zodat de Repulsorlifts de landing konden verzorgen. De Shuttle landde op twee skivormige landingsstellen. De cockpit van de Theta bevond zich een beetje uit het lichaam. Twee bemanningsleden namen in cockpit plaats in volledig flightsuit. Dit waren meestal een piloot en een schutter / communicatie expert. De bovenste vleugel van de Theta was heel kort en bevatte een Shield Generator die de Ray Shields beter deed functioneren en deed circuleren tussen de opperste en zijdelingse vleugels. De Theta bevatte ook een vrachtruim, dat plaats aanbood aan verschillende personen of aan een beperkte vracht. Doel & Missies De Theta-class was ontwikkeld om prominente figuren veilig te vervoeren van planeet naar planeet of van schepen naar planeten en andersom. De Shuttle kon starfighters overmeesteren want was zwaar bewapend en bezat een snelle Hyperdrive van Klasse 1.0. Met de opengeklapte vleugels functioneerde de Deflector Shields van deze Shuttle optimaal. Hierdoor fungeerde de Theta als een luxetransport met de veiligheid van een militair schip en de luxe van een grote Passenger Liner. Een aanval van grotere schepen kon een Theta niet afweren maar tegen Airspeeders of Starfighters kon het schip zich wel een tijdlang weren. Hoewel de passagiersruimte een beetje claustrofobisch kon overkomen, was de Theta in staat om twee maand zonder bevoorrading zelfstandig te overleven. Een luxe versie werd verkocht aan Senators en bevatte een HoloNet Tranceiver, een medisch station en Slave Circuitry. Veel Senators voegden er dan nog eens hun persoonlijke eisen aan toe zoals Droids, sensors, smokkelaars- en vrachtluiken. Hoewel de Theta Shuttles hun diensten bewezen en werden gebruikt als lichte vrachtschepen, werden ze na verloop van tijd vervangen door de ''Lambda''-class T-4a Shuttles. Na de afschaffing van de Imperial Senate verkocht het Galactic Empire veel Theta's. Deze schepen volgden zelden nog de oorspronkelijke doeleinden van hun model maar werden eerder gekocht door verzamelaars van oude schepen. Om veel vracht te vervoeren, was de Theta immers niet geschikt. Palpatine’s Theta Shuttle Op het einde van de Clone Wars had Palpatine een persoonlijke Theta-class Shuttle die werd bestuurd door Captain Kagi. Deze Shuttle was aangepast door de befaamde Warthan's Wizards, de beste ingenieurs en mecaniciens van schepen in het universum. Zo installeerden ze een Hyperwave Reflector die alert was voor de geheime Jedi Homing Beacons. De Shuttle bevatte ook speciale Sensors waardoor het schip niet verscheen op de meeste sensors. thumb|250px|Een Theta-class Shuttle over [[Coruscant]] In de ‘leefruimte’ van zijn Shuttle ontving Palpatine niet alleen de leiders van de Republic, maar ook van de CIS. Speciale Sith drankjes, foltertuigen en amnesie opwekkers hielpen Palpatine met zijn vele onderhandelingen. De aanwezigheid van de Dark Side of the Force werd gekanaliseerd in deze ruimte, zodat Darth Vader na zijn vreselijke verwondingen op Mustafar in leven kon worden gehouden. De Royal Guards van de Chancellor en een FX-6 Medical Assistant Droid vergezelden Palpatine meestal op zijn reizen. Specificaties Wapens * 2 Quadlaser Cannons * 1 Aft Laser Cannon Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Theta-class in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *Theta-class op de Wizards of the Coast website *Star Wars: Dark Times – Comics *Star Wars: Dark Lord – Novel *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Shuttles category:Cygnus Spaceworks category:Republic Navy category:Imperial Navy